Toi et moi: rencontre secrète
by Lyliian98
Summary: Deux inconnus  pas si inconnus , ont un souper, secret pour tous les autres. Comment en sont-ils arrivés à mentir à tous leurs amis pour se rencontrer et surtout, qui sont-ils?


Bon... peut-être que ce texte est pourri (je sais pas, moi je l'aime bien, en tous cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, c'est ça l'important, non?), mais c'est le premier que je publie sur ce site... Je vais **essayer **de le présenter convenablement..

**Titre :: **Toi et moi: Rencontre secrète**  
**

**Auteure :: **Lyliian98 (Moi)**  
**

**Crédits :: **Aucun personnage n'est à moi (sniff), ils sont tous à Bisco Hatori (que j'admire beaucoup)**  
**

**Histoire de l'Histoire (parce que c'est important ça aussi) :: **J'avais lu un autre texte sur ce site (je ne me rappelle pas du titre ou de l'auteur), ou le couple était, comme, le dernier auquel j'aurais pensé. Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire quelque chose comme ça, prendre deux personnages qu'on croirait incompatibles, et les mettre ensemble! À vous de voir si j'ai réussi..**  
**

**Couple :: **Ahha! Secret... (pour l'instant)**  
**

**Résumé :: **Deux inconnus (pas si inconnus) ont un rendez-vous. Comment en sont-ils arrivés à mentir à tous les autres juste pour pouvoir se rencontrer? **( je sais, c'est pas très bon comme résumé, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre?)  
**

**Avertissements? :: **Je crois pas, non, que j'aie besoin d'avertir de quoi que ce soit... Sauf peut-être que c'est deux gars qui ont un rendez-vous ensemble? ( C'est pas supposé déranger, mais je ne prend pas de chance)**  
**

**Ps :: **En fait, j'ai vraiment rien à dire à part... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il marchait, silencieux dans une ville silencieuse, ralentissant à peine aux intersections et menaçait de se faire frapper par chaque voiture qui roulait un peu trop vite. Il ne s'en formalisait pourtant pas, une seule pensée occupant son esprit. Bon sang, il allait être en retard!

* * *

Assis à la table la plus loin de la porte, fixant celle-ci d'un air inquiet, il l'attendait. Qu'elle idée qu'_il _avait bien eu de lui avoir donné rendez-vous ici! Un simple restaurant de prolétaires! Bien qu'il devait admettre qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus sûr pour ne pas se faire remarquer, se faire reconnaître, il avait été un peu étonné par son choix. Mais il avait accepté son invitation, et était maintenant assis sur une des chaises inconfortables de ce restaurant à la décoration minable. Les autres auraient bien ri de lui s'il leur avait dit où il allait, et il avait préféré raconter des histoires, petites menteries sans grandes conséquences, plutôt que de leur révéler la vérité. Personne ne s'était douté de rien, ce qui était une bonne chose. Comment auraient réagi ses amis s'ils avaient appris qu'il leur avait menti à tous pour aller à un simple souper? Avec _lui _en plus! Ils ne devaient jamais le savoir…

* * *

Il regarda sa montre, fit une grimace. Il serait en retard, aucun doute là-dessus. Il s'en voulait de le laisser attendre comme ça, mais il était à pieds, et sa vitesse en était considérablement réduite. Il contourna quelques passants, accéléra un peu le pas. Il sourit en passant devant Ouran, et se félicita de marcher plutôt que d'avoir pris la limousine. Ça aurait tout gâché, il en devenait de plus en plus sûr en regardant la cohorte de véhicules noirs embarquer les dernières clientes du host club qui s'étaient attardées après la fermeture de celui-ci. C'était bruyant, encombrant et surtout terriblement voyant. Rien de pire pour aller à un rendez-vous secret, non? De toute façon, l'air frais ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et il ne risquait pas de se perdre. Il avait tellement regardé la carte de son itinéraire qu'il aurait pu se diriger les yeux fermés. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme si ce restaurant était à l'autre bout du Japon! Il ne devait absolument pas manquer ce souper, et ce n'était pas une petite marche de santé qui allait l'en empêcher.

Il rabaissa le capuchon de sa veste grise sur son visage, cachant un peu plus ses traits. Personne ne devait le reconnaître. Il prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que ça n'arrive pas, même si, sans son uniforme, il ne se ressemblait pas, et on ne pouvait l'identifier sans le regarder d'en face. Bien sûr, s'il croisait un élève de l'académie, il le reconnaîtrait et l'interpellerait, et il serait foutu, mais aucun de ces gosses de riches n'aurait eu la brillante idée qu'il avait eu : marcher. Il accéléra encore un peu, alors qu'un vent frisquet le faisait frissonner. Le jour commençait à tomber, et il voulait arriver avant le noir complet.

* * *

Il profita du temps qu'il avait en attendant qu'_il _arrive pour se remémorer la raison pour laquelle il était là, ce soir.

En fait, rien n'aurait pu laisser présager que cela arriverait un jour. Ils se côtoyaient quotidiennement au host club, mais étaient amis, rien de plus. Il se contentait de jouer cette comédie ennuyeuse qui se reproduisait chaque jour, n'ayant d'autre intérêt que le divertissement de ses clientes, alors qu'_il_ semblait adorer parler, rire avec ces charmantes demoiselles, prendre un nombre indécent de thés et de collations. Comme ils partageaient leurs journées entre cette école de riches et des obligations familiales interminables, les moments passés avec tous les autres dans la troisième salle de musique devenaient tous des souvenirs mémorables… surtout depuis l'arrivée d'Haruhi. Ils s'étaient tous plus ouverts aux autres depuis le fameux jour où elle avait accidentellement brisé ce vase. Ils étaient tous sortis de leur petit monde, et formaient depuis plus que jamais un semblant de famille.

Un de ces jours normaux, une simple réunion du cercle, comme toute celles avant. Il y a une semaine. Un monologue endormant, que tous écoutaient d'une seule oreille. C'est ce jour-là que c'était arrivé. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il n'aurait pas cru que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver autrement que dans les vieux films qu'il lui arrivait de regarder pour passer le temps.

Une assiette de petite brioches qui, il le savait, contenaient chacune un escargot cuit, capta son attention. Habituellement, il aurait couru aux toilettes vomir à la seule vue de ce plat qu'il trouvait franchement répugnant, mais son estomac criait famine, et il devait avouer que les odeurs qui s'échappaient du plat encore chaud n'avaient rien de répugnant. Tenté, il avait tendu la main vers cette assiette d'hors-d'œuvre salés, les mêmes qu'on servirait au clientes ce jour-là, en accord avec le thème décidé. Alors qu'il en saisissait un sans regarder, une autre main se cogna à la sienne, assez fort pour lui faire échapper son escargot, mais assez faiblement pour qu'il sache que c'était accidentel. II avait relevé la tête en direction du propriétaire de cette main qui lui avait fait perdre sa collation, bien décidé à lui faire payer sa maladresse, et lorsqu'il s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait, sa surprise fut difficile à cacher. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pourtant, et il sut qu'il aurait dû baisser la tête, arrêter ce contact visuel au plus vite. Il fit pourtant durer ce regard le plus longtemps possible, et celui-ci dura quelques secondes de plus qu'un simple regard. Personne ne s'était aperçu de rien, heureusement, ni de l'air étrange qu'il affichait, ni son attitude tout aussi déroutante.

Il passa la soirée en compagnie des autres membres du host club, malgré son envie irrésistible de rentrer chez lui et son manque d'appétit, lui qui avait eu si faim quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se sentait mal, avait l'estomac tout retourné, son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il entendait à peine les conversations qui l'entouraient et, surtout, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas _le_ quitter. Tout les symptômes d'un coup de foudre.

C'était pourtant ridicule! Comment est-ce que le fait de regarder quelqu'un dont on croisait le regard tous les jours pouvait nous rendre amoureux?… Ridicule, faux, erroné, inexact.. Bref, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, un drôle de mensonge.

Il commença par essayer de se convaincre que ce n'était jamais arrivé. De toutes façons, quelles étaient les probabilités qu'une telle chose se produisent? Presque nulles, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Mais pourtant ses yeux avaient vu, et il savait que c'était, malheureusement, un événement réel.

Ça ne voulait rien dire, pourtant. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait accepté aussi facilement son offre. Un souper, ça ne se refuse jamais! Mais la raison pour laquelle il avait cédé dès le début, pour laquelle il avait menti à tout le monde : pour savoir si c'était vrai, si l'amour était une possibilité à envisager, bien qu'il était persuadé du contraire. Dans le pire des cas, ça serait simplement de l'attirance physique, rien qui impliquerait son cœur.

C'était contre ses principes d'accepter pareille proposition n'était-il pas sensé être le plus mature? Pourtant, il s'était presque senti obligé, n'était-ce que pour ce convaincre de ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse depuis : ce jour-là, ce n'avait été qu'un malaise, probablement causé par son dîner. Son stress d'aujourd'hui, la raison pour laquelle son cœur battait plus vite à chaque fois qu'il regardait la porte, était d'ailleurs normale, comme il était seul dans un endroit inconnu entouré d'inconnus. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter : il n'était pas en amour, c'était une illusion.

* * *

Il arrivait devant le restaurant, mais était sur le bord de la panique. _Je suis tout sauf présentable_, se disait-il. Certes, il avait mis sous sa veste son plus beau chandail « prolétaire », convenable pour ce genre d'endroits, mais ses belles chemises et beaux pantalons lui manquaient. Il se trouvait ridicule. Il ne pouvait pourtant plus retourner se changer, considérant qu'il avait près d'une demi-heure de retard.

Dire que c'était lui qui l'avait invité. Il avait tout fait pour arriver à temps, et n'avait pas réussi. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé. Il était encore fatigué de s'être réveillé et habillé en vitesse. Quand il était parti en coup de vent de chez lui, l'horloge lui avait rappelé qu'il avait pris trop de temps, qu'il serait en retard. _Je suis un idiot, _se répéta-t-il mentalement une bonne dizaine de fois. Et dire qu'_il _l'attendait, là, dans ce restaurant, et que lui ne pensait qu'à ses vêtements et qu'au motif de son retard, quitte à l'être encore plus, en retard!

Il passa la porte, l'aperçut immédiatement. La dame de la réception allait lui parler, lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un seul mot. Il se dirigea vers le fond du restaurant, à la table où _il_ était, s'assis devant lui, mit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Désolé, je suis en retard, je sais, dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné, espérant se faire pardonner.

* * *

Il leva la tête au son de sa voix, mais il s'était aperçu de sa présence bien avant. Il le regarda, sourit faiblement. En cet instant, tous les habitants de la Terre auraient pu lui dire le contraire, il ne les aurait pas crû. Il s'était trompé.

* * *

Alors... De quoi ça avait l'air? Je sais, j'ai pas dit qui étaient les deux personnes qui se rencontraient... Avez-vous deviné? C'est parce que je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose en un seul chapitre, alors je vais en écrire un autre, ou je dévoilerai qui étaient ces deux personnes... Désolée si ça vous déçoit..

J'aime beaucoup les commentaires, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, tant qu'elles sont un peu ( un tout petit peu, vraiment) constructives. Vous pouvez aussi laisser juste un petit commentaire de trois-quatres mots, just pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...

Merci d'avoir lu mon texte!

Au prochain chapitre!


End file.
